Duros
Star Wars Lore From the OS Databank. Movies A species of gregarious spacers, these aliens are gaunt humanoids with noseless faces, lipless mouths, and smooth blue-green skin. Their large goggle-like eyes have slit pupils Expanded Universe The Duros were humanoids with smooth blue-green skin, red eyes, lipless mouths, long thin noseless faces and green blood. Olfactory organs beneath their eyes were responsible for their sense of smell. Both females and males were bald, though both genders were easily distinguished. Their large red goggle-like eyes also had slit pupils. Duros females laid eggs as they are descended from ancient reptiles, and like the Neimoidians they were born in a larval grub stage, but unlike their cousins who left the raising of their young mainly to the state, the Duros took care of their offspring from birth. While usually taciturn, Duros enjoyed telling stories about their travels. It was said Duros had a photographic memory when it came to the telling of tales and stories. Many Duros were pilots and explorers, and were adventurous, though sometimes rash. As one of the first cultures to develop hyperdrive spacecraft (some even believe the first), Duros-charted trade routes were among the oldest hyperspace routes still in use during the Imperial era. Even in the later periods of galactic history, Duros were still known for their superior astro-navigational skills. Their affinity for traveling led many Duros to prefer the honorific title of "Traveler" despite their occupation or craft of choice, and addressing them as such was considered good etiquette. The Duros language was Durese, which was a lingua franca of sorts amongst spacers. Their home planet Duro was primarily uninhabited due to massive pollution on the world over time. Instead, it was covered with automated farms for food production. The Duros lived in twenty orbital space cities above the planet The Duros also established a vast, grand starship construction industry in the Duro system that rivaled the one in the Corellian system. The Duros set up their government around a consortium of starship construction corporations, with all important political decisions made by the stockholders of the corporations. This meant that any Duros that held stock in a company could participate in the administration of the system. The Duros were also one of the founding races of the Galactic Republic. Years before the formation of the Republic, the Duros colonized the planet Neimoidia, giving rise to a genetically distinct "newer version" of Duros, the Neimoidians. The Neimoidians retained many similarities to their Duros cousins including basic form, noseless faces, and green skin (though Neimoidians tended to be grayer). However, in contrast to their ancestors, Neimoidians possessed pupils that split horizontally, lumpy foreheads, and perpetually frowning mouths. In addition, Neimoidians tended to be cowardly, greedy and fearful of death, whereas the average Duro was adventurous, gregarious and peaceful. Not surprisingly, one of the most powerful insults among the Duros was to be called a Neimoidian. By the time of the rise of the New Republic, however, the Duros were friendlier towards the Neimoidians, and respected their business skills. After the young Duros was born, they were cared for and raised by their family members. This was another thing that set them apart from the Neimoidians, who did not really care for their young actively. The Duros lending tradition was followed by the Duros when asking for loans to Duros lending institutions. Failing to comply with its terms supposed a severe social stigma for them. Category:NPC Species